


Tam nevajadzēja tā būt

by Norias



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Latviešu valoda
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 07:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norias/pseuds/Norias
Summary: Tam pilnīgi noteikti nevajadzēja tā būt.... Tā taču praktiski jau bija kļuvusi par Cūkkārpas tradīciju, ka katra mācību gada beigās Harijam bija jāstājas aci pret aci ar nāves draudiem. Protams, Rons un es, mēs arī vienmēr esam iesaistīti, bet tieši viņš ir tas, kam katru reizi jāpadara viss grūtākais un smagākais. Viņš galu galā ir tas, ko Lords Voldemorts nozvērējās nogalināt vēl šūpulī, un mēģināja to izdarīt katru gadu atkal un atkal. Un mēs visi ticējām, ka viņš ir tas, kuram būs lemts reiz nogalināt Tumsas Pavēlnieku.





	Tam nevajadzēja tā būt

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/66392) by [zorb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zorb/pseuds/zorb). 



> Autors: Zorb  
> Epasts: zorb47@yahoo.com  
> http://www.fictionalley.org/authors/zorb/LT01a.html

Kad es biju maza, es svēti ticēju liktenim. Jo, pasakās skaistai princesei pats liktens bija lēmis satikt apburošu princi un laimīgi dzīvot līdz mūža beigām.  
  
Kad es paaugos, es uzzināju, ka dažreiz pilnīga nejaušība mēdz savest kopā visdažādākos cilvēkus. Tā es satiku savus labākos draugus. Tomēr pat tad es ticēju, ka dažām lietām ir lemts notikt tieši tā un ne citādi. Jo pār viņa galvu kā melns ļaunu vēstījošs mākonis mācās varoņa ēna, tikai gaidot mirkli, kad viņam būs lemts piepildīt savu likteni.  
  
Vakar... Vakar es sapratu, ka nav tādas lietas kā liktenis. Nav tādas lietas kā nolemtas un nemaināmas lietas. Ir tikai cilvēki, kas izvēlas darīt noteiktas lietas noteiktos apstākļos, un to viņi dara nevis izvēles bet gadījuma pēc.  
  
Tam... Tam pilnīgi noteikti nevajadzēja tā būt.... Tā taču praktiski jau bija kļuvusi par Cūkkārpas tradīciju, ka katra mācību gada beigās Harijam bija jāstājas aci pret aci ar nāves draudiem. Protams, Rons un es, mēs arī vienmēr esam iesaistīti, bet tieši viņš ir tas, kam katru reizi jāpadara viss grūtākais un smagākais. Viņš galu galā ir tas, ko Lords Voldemorts nozvērējās nogalināt vēl šūpulī, un mēģināja to izdarīt katru gadu atkal un atkal. Un mēs visi ticējām, ka vinš ir tas, kuram būs lemts reiz nogalināt Tumsas Pavēlnieku.  
  
Bet, kad dzīve met tev ar sniegapiku, tev atliek vien celt cietoksni un mest pretī.  
  
Te ārā ir tik auksts... Ko gan es gribu, tagad taču ir janvāris... Un šogad sasnidzis daudz sniega... Es nedrīkstu par to domāt, tikai kustināt kājas... soli pēc soļa... Es nedrīkstu apstāties...  
  
Arī todien bija auksts... Tik auksts, ka pat visnegantākie un rūdītākie nolēma palikt zem jumta. Gandrīz visi atradās vai nu kopējā telpā pie kamīna, vai arī saritinājušies zem segām savās gultās. Visi, izņemot, protams, mani. Es, kā parasti, biju nolēmusi pavadīt šo laiku lietderīgi, jo galu galā, lai ko arī neteiktu mani pārējie klasesbiedri, eksāmenu laiks nepielūdzami tuvojās. Man arī bija izdevies atrast jauku tukšu klases telpu, kurā es varēju netraucēti darboties.  
  
Un tur jau nāca pirmā sniega pika.  
  
Es tur jau biju sabijusi vairākas stundas, iemēģinot burvestības un jaucot mikstūras. Torņa Vecākā privilēģijas - pieeja daudz kam, kam parastie skolnieki klāt netiek, ieskaitot profesora Strupa privāto mikstūru ingredientu krātuvi. Tobrīd es gatavoju _Obliviatrus_ mikstūru, par kuru mēs klasē bijām mācījušies, taču praktiski to pagatavot stundu laikā nebija paredzēts. Iemesli tam bija vairāki: ne tikai tā ir ļoti sarežģīta mikstūra - prātu iespaidot ir daudz grūtāk nekā miesu - bet arī sastāvdaļas šai mikstūrai ir ļoti reti sastopamas. Strups pats bija teicis, ka ievākt _diggleberry(?)_ sulu Aizliegtajā Mežā viņš dodas tikai divreiz gadā.  
  
Protams, man būtu vajadzējis to paredzēt. Manas rokas pēc vairākām stundām vēsajā klasē bija aukstumā sastingušas un sulas pudele lipīgi slidena... Un tad vēl es pūlējos darīt vairākas lietas reizē... Protams, ka notika tas, kam bija jānotiek... Es saslaucīju stikla lauskas un pūlējos saglābt, kas glābjams, taču sula ātri iesūcās grīdas dēļos...

Otrā sniega pika bija mana nespēja pareizi novērtēt situāciju, lai gan tobrīd es biju absolūtā pārliecībā, ka rīkojos pareizi. Galu galā, es biju Meiteņu Vecākā. Es biju nokārtojusi vairāk _O.W.L._ eksāmenu, kā jebkurš citam, vismaz kopš Dumidora laikiem. Es biju pieredzējusi visdažādākās situācijas, no nedrošām līdz nāvīgi bīstamām. Mana dzira nevarēja gaidīt, man tā bija jāpabeidz vēl šodien, un kas tad tur bija liels - tikai aiziet uz mežu un ievākt mazliet sulas. Kas par to, ka Cūkmiestiņā bija manīti Nāvēži. Kas par to, ka pēdējā laikā visiem bija Sajūta, Ka Kaut Kas Notiks. Bija taču tikai janvāris - visi zināja, ka Lielais Notikums būs pašās mācību gada beigās.  
  
Un tāpēc, uzvilkusi mugurā ziemas drēbes, ar tukšu pudeli rokās es devos pāri laukiem uz Aizliegto Mežu. Sniegs tad vēl nebija tik biezs kā šobrīd, vismaz tā man liekas, taču varbūt tā ir tikai mana iztēle, kas spēlējas ar mani... Tas tomēr bija pietiekoši biezs, lai izjaukto pierasto ainavu... Taciņas bija aizputinātas... Koki izskatījās pavisam savādāki... Diggleberija koks taču atradās tepat aiz šīm eglītēm? Ak nē, tam jābūt tur aiz tā līkuma, blakus nolūzušajam koka stumbenim... Hmm, kur gan tas stumbenis palicis? Ā, tepat jau būs, tikai jāapiet ap to krūmāja puduri... Tas taču nevarēja būt tik dziļi Mežā?  
  
Varbūt ka tas bija aukstuma iespaidā, bet es izdarīju lielāko muļķību savā īsajā dzīvē - es turpināju iet tālāk un tālāk. Man bija šī pārliecība, ka meklētais atradīsies jau aiz nākamā kopu pudura. Galu galā, kas man varētu notikt Aizliegtajā Mežā dienas laikā? Nez kāpēc man neiešāvās prātā, ka tur nav nekā cita, kā vien viss tas pats, kas tur mitinās naktī. Man tikko pietika laika izdzirdēt kādu iekliedzamies: "Stupefy!" pirms acīs viss satumsa.  
  
Ak, cik auksti... Auksti bija arī tad, kad es atguvos. Tikai es nedomāju, ka joprojām atrados Mežā. Vismaz, ne tajā pašā mežā. Koki bija arī tur, bet daudz retāki un zemāki, un kāds bija papūlējies aizvākt lielāko daļu sniega. Ak jā, un es tur nebiju viena. Pamanījusi ap sevi aplī stāvam melnā tērptus stāvus, es uzsprāgu sēdus kā atsperes sviesta, un galva tūlīt pat eksplodēja sāpju vilnī. Viņiem es te biju galvenais izklaides objekts, jo visas maskas bija pavērstas pret manu necilo personu. Es neesmu muļķe - tiklīdz sāpes atkāpās - un uz to nebija ilgi jāgaida šajā aukstumā - es sapratu, ka esmu Nāvēžu gūstā. Es joprojām esmu pārsteigta par to, cik vēsi un mierīgi es tobrīd to uztvēru. Galu galā, es biju sagūstīta, man nākotnē draudēja ieslodzījums, spīdzināšana vai pat nāve - un visticamāk visas trīs lietas reizē - taču tā vietā lai kristu panikā, man nez kāpēc šķita interesanti, vai tas būs viens no šiem pakalpiņiem kas to izdarīs, vai arī beidzot man tiks tas gods satikties ar Pašu Ļaunuma Pavēlnieku personiski.  
  
Drīz man bija tas gods to uzzināt. Aplis godbijīgi pašķīrās, ielaižot centrā pie manis vēl vienu stāvu. Arī viņš bija ietinies melnā apmetnī, taču tas acīmredzami bija daudz biezāks, it kā zem visām šīm auduma kārtām būtu aukstasiņu radījums ne tikai sirdī un dvēselē bet arī miesā, kam nākas grūti izturēt šo zemo temperatūru. Beidzot es atskārtu, kāpēc katrreiz Voldemorta sadursmes ar Hariju norisinājās mācību gada beigās - kad tuvojās vasara. Cik ironiski - uzzināt šo noslēpumu dažus mirkļus pirms nāves. Man pat nebija vēl septiņpadsmit, un tas jau bija viss, mana dzīve bija sasniegusi kulmināciju. Es izslējos staltāk, gatava lepni sagaidīt to kas sekos, lai kas tas arī nebūtu...  
  
Voldemorts - un es tagad varu izteikt šo vārdu bez saraušanās - paskatījās uz mani no augšas. Vai vismaz piešķieba galvu, jo arī visa viņa seja bija notīta un paslēpta aiz šalles, ka ne pat miesas stūrītis nebija manāms. Pat acis bija paslēpušās tik dziļi starp apmetņa krokām, ka tās nevarēja saskatīt. Tas izsauca manī vilšanās sajūtu. Harija apraksti bija bijuši tik dzīvi un stindzinoši, ka mani mocīja nevaldāma vēlme pārliecināties, cik tie ir patiesi. Tad viņš sāka runāt, un jau pirmie viņa bilstie vārdi bija tik iespaidīgi, ka izdzina šīs atsvešinātās, analītiskās domas no manas galvas.  
  
"Grifidore... Meiteņu Vecākā... Poteru puikas draudzene... Neizskaties tik satriekta, mana dārgā" Es sarāvos pie šiem vārdiem. "Nevajag tā satraukties, tas viss ir rakstīts tavā atklātajā sejā. Un protams, man ir pašam savi informācijas avoti." Manas acis pārslīdēja pār diviem Nāvēžiem, kas stāvēja viņam aiz muguras. Tipu ar sudraba roku varēja pazīt arī maskā, un otrs, kas stāvēja izslējies tik cēls un nesatricināms, visticamāk bija Lūcijs Malfojs. "Tu būsi man noderīga." Tad viņš pagriezās un gāja prom.  
  
Un tas bija viss?! Visas manas eksistences kulminācija? Noderīga...  
  
Es biju smagi satriekta, un pat neskatījos apkārt, kad Nāvēži aizveda mani uz manu ieslodzījuma vietu. Vismaz citu vārdu tai vietai dot būtu noziegums, jo tur pat nebija sienu, tikai akmens apļa drupas, kas vietumis rēgojās ārā no zemes, un ko Nāvēži izmantoja par atsaistes punktu saviem lāstiem, lai noturētu mani uz vietas. Lāstiem, kas protams lieliski pildīja savu uzdevumu noturēt mani uz vietas, taču absolūti neaizsargāja pret sniegu, vēju un aukstumu.  
  
Es domāju, kas gan varētu notikt tālāk. Voldemorts visticamāk gribēs no manis izvilināt informāciju par Hariju. Tas nesagādās problēmas - lai ko viņš teiktu vai darītu, viņš nepiespiedīs mani runāt. Vismaz man tā šķita. Kamēr vien es spēšu turēties pie savas pārliecības - ka daudzu dzīvības ir svarīgākas par vienu un visu pārējo. Varbūt kas tas bija aukstuma dēļ, taču es vēsā mierā pieņēmu par faktu to, ka visticamāk man nāksies šeit nomirt. Taču, ja man kaut kā izdotos to visu pārdzīvot, Harijs atnāks man pakaļ. Droši vien kopā ar Ronu. Vai varbūt tas būs Albus Dumidors. Vai kāds cits no Fēniksa Ordeņa. Jā. Tas bija viss, kas man bija jādara - jāizdzīvo pietiekami ilgi! Un tad ieradīsies Harijs un mani izglābs. Vai arī es nomiršu. Vienkārši un eleganti.  
  
Tā ir vēl viena lieta, ko es atskārtu - 'vienkārši' ir relatīvs jēdziens. Mana apņēmība izturēja tikai vienu dienu...  
  
Mani pabaroja (gabals no maizes klaipa, ar visu apakšgarozu) un pat piešķīra uguni (četras pagales, ja neskaita žagarus, ko izkasīju no sniega) jo mans zizlis noslēpumainā kārtā bija 'pazudis'. Ar to pietika, lai es paliktu pie dzīvības, bet ne kripatiņu vairāk. Voldemortu es neredzēju. Un neviens cits man arī neko nejautāja. Manam prātam un ķermenim lēnām aprodot ar aukstumu, es sāku domāt citādākas domas. Ja nu mani vispār netaisās pratināt? Ja nu viss, kam es viņam biju vajadzīga, bija ēsma uz āķa, ar ko izvilināt Hariju no drošības Cūkkārpā? Nebija jau nekāds noslēpums fakts, ka viņš mēdza darīt lietas pats uz savu galvu, nepasakot par saviem nodomiem nevienam, ne pieaugušajiem, ne dažkārt pat labākajiem draugiem, un tāpat nebija noslēpums, ka viņš bija ļoti pieķēries draugiem... Tā ir viena no tām lietām, kāpēc es viņu mīlu. Šī doma piepeši apturēja manu apziņas plūsmu. Ko es tikko... _Nē, aizmirsti par to Hermione, par to tu domāsi rīt, bet tagad koncentrējies uz šodienu!_ Lai nu kas, bet es nebūšu siers peļuslazdā, ar ko noķert Hariju! Pirmkārt, tas bija ārkārtīgi pazemojoši - būt par ēsmu. Un otrkārt, Harijam bija jādzīvo un jāsatiekas izšķirošajā kaujā ar Voldemortu, un tam bija jānotiek pēc Dumidora plānotajiem noteikumiem, nevis pēc Voldemorta noteikumiem.  
  
Un tā nu es sāku mest sniega pikas pretī. Buršanās bez zižļa zināmu iemeslu dēļ nav iekļauta Cūkkārpas izglītības kursā. Ja katrs varētu burt bez zižļa, tad zižļa salaušana vairs nebūtu nekāds sods, un kur tad vēl visi ministrijas izstrādātie notiekumi un pēdējo uzburto maģiju pārbaude un droši vien jau vēl daudz kas cits. Protams, kā vienmēr, Harijam tika piemērots izņēmuma statuss. Kopš piektā gada, kad Harija zizlis izrādījās nespēcīgs pret Voldemorta zizli, profesors Dumidors pats personiski bija uzņēmies apmācīt Hariju buršanā bez zižļa. Protams, brīvajos brīžos Harijs praktizējās kopā ar mums ar Ronu, un kā jau mēdz teikt, tas bija tāpat kā turēt burkānu ēzelim pie deguna - tas būtu neticami, ka es redzētu jaunu maģijas pielietošanas veidu un to neizmēģinātu pati. Rons arī nedaudz apguva pamatus taču bija pārliecināts, ka viņam to nekad nevajadzēs, kamēr es šai lietai pieķēros nopietni un daudz neatpaliku no Harija. Tas viss protams notika absolūtā slepenībā, un par to zinājām tikai mēs trīs. Un varbūt arī Dumidors, jo dažkārt man liekas, viņš zina visu kas notiek pasaulē.  
  
Un tā es lēni un piesardzīgi sāku graut mana ieslodzījuma lāstus vienu pēc otra. Droši vien no malas es izskatījos kā apmāta - skatiens izplūdis, uzmanība kaut kur tālēs, taču šeit aukstums bija mans sabiedrotais. Pēc katra reālā lāsta iznīcināšanas es tā vietā uzslēju pati savu - iluzoru. Man paveicās, ka tie Nāvēži, kas nāca pie manis, nekad neiedomājās pārbaudīt lāstus tuvāk.  
  
Kad es noņēmu pēdējo no lāstiem, pamalē sāka sārtoties rīta gaisma. Arī tā tam nebija jānotiek! Gūstekņa pārdrošai bēgšanai ir jānotiek pašā nakts melnumā! Es nevarēju gaidīt līdz nākamajai naktij! Katra lieka minūte, ko es pavadīju šeit, bija lieka minūte, kurā Harijam draudēja briesmas. Šobrīd droši vien visi jau zināja par manu pazušanu, un pēdas, kas veda Mežā, nebūs grūti pamanīt. Protams, ka viņi domās ka noticis tas ļaunākais; un Dumidors un Maksūra droši vien ieslodzīs manus draugus lai neļautu viņiem mesties mani glābt. Galu galā tas protams neko nedos, viņi vienalga atradīs kādu iespēju darīt pēc sava prāta, viņi to vienmēr pamanās. Tāpēc, par spīti tam ka es biju nogurusi, man bija jābēg tagad. Man gan nebija ne mazākās nojausmas, uz kuru pusi varētu būt tuvākā apdzīvotā vieta, bet tas nebija svarīgi. Locatorus burvestībai pietiek ar parastu žagaru.  
  
Ja es būtu Harijs, es būtu mēģinājusi uzbrukt Voldemortam pirms ņemt kājas pār pleciem. Es biju tikai Hermione un man nebija ne mazāko ilūziju par savām izredzēm, ne arī dižu ambīciju. Tikt prom no šejienes, atgriezties mājās, sasildīties, un lai kāds cits dodas sadot Voldemorta pakalpiņiem pa viņu dižciltīgajām pēcpusēm. Un man tas pat tīri labi izdevās, es izzagos no manas gūsta vietas slēpjoties zem vēl vienas ilūzijas, un devos projām, uz koku pusi. Es cerēju, ka tā ir tā puse, kurā neatradās lielais Aplis.  
  
Protams, dzīve nevarēja palaist mani tāpat vien, te jau nāca kārtējā sniegapika. Aiz muguras atskanēja kliedzieni, un man sākās panikas lēkme. Es atlaidu vaļā ilūzijas, kuras jau tāpat bija teju vai izirušas jo man trūka izturības tās visas uzturēt, un metos skriet ko kājas nes.  
  
Sniega pikas nerimās. Kaut kas te nebija kārtībā. Es taču te biju - pirms brīža? _Nedomā, meitēn, turpini skriet!_ ... atkal tepat! Es ievēroju nolāsojušās sulas rakstus uz - ak kāda ironija - _digleberija_ koka mizas un skrēju tālāk. Minūti vēlāk es atkal biju atpakaļ pie tā paša koka. Es sasprindzināju smadzenes, pūloties identificēt burvestību. _Confundus_ tips? Visticamāk, bet nezinot kurš tieši no variantiem, kā lai es izvēlos īsto pretburvestību? Panika manī tikai pieņēmās spēkā - katra sekunde, ko es te stāvēju un domāju, bija vēl viena lieka sekunde maniem sagūstītājiem lai mani atrastu un no jauna iemestu atpakaļ krātiņā.  
  
Ja tā būtu pasaka, es sekundes daļā atcerētos īsto burvestību un izglābtos no vajātājiem par mata tiesu.  
  
Cik žēl, ka dzīvē nav kā pasakās...  
  
Man aiz muguras klusi sāka gurkstēt sniegs, kādam lēni tuvojoties. Lai gan tas šķita neiespējami, gaisa temperatūra nokritās vēl vairāk, jo pat neatskatoties es instinktīvi zināju, **KAS** tur nāk. Es biju kļūdījusies. Tobrīd apļa centrā - tā vēl nebija kulminācija. Kulminācija būs tagad. Es apgriezos lai paskatītos uz viņu, pārāk satriekta lai kaut ko vēl pūlētos izdomāt.  
  
No tumšā apmetņa krokām izlauzās spalgi, stindzinoši smiekli. "Domāji ka aizbēgsi, mazo muļķa meitēn? Domāji ka man nebūs paredzēts rezerves plāns gadījumam, ja kaut kas noies greizi?" Es neatbildēju. Man gribētos teikt, ka tas bija tāpēc lai nesniegtu viņam gandarījumu, bet ja godīgi, es vienkārši biju stīva no bailēm. "Cik žēl, ka pēc visiem tiem stāstiem par tavu satriecošo intelektu un apķērību tu izrādījies esam nekas īpašs... Kas par lietu? Vai tev no čūskām bail, meitēn?"  
  
Čūska, patiesi... Es joprojām nevarēju redzēt viņa seju, taču es dzirdēju viņa šņācošo balsi. Man nekad nav patikušas čūskas. Zooloģiskajā dārzā mani ar varu neievilkt reptiļu namā, un es ienīstu Hariju, kad viņš runā šņācmēlē. Un te nu manā priekšā stāvēja vislielākā no visām čūskām. Un te nu no apmetņa krokām izslīdēja pelēcīga, zvīņām klāta roka, kas turēja tievu rīkstīti. Rīkstīte lēnām slējās uz augšu... norādot uz mani... šņākšana atkal pieņēmās spēkā...  
  
" _Stupefy_!" viņš iesaucās, bet es pamanījos pēdējā mirklī nokratīt stingumu un paguvu novelties zemē aiz akmeņu kaudzes. Lāsts pāršāvās man pāri un pazuda starp kokiem.  
  
"Ak tad tu gribi parotaļāties? Labi, Redzēsim, cik ilgi tu izturēsi..." Man liekas, viņš vēl daudz ko būtu teicis, bet to pārtrauca akmeņu krusa, ko es aizlidināju pa viņu, kamēr pati, izmantojot brīdi kad viņš piesedza seju ar roku, paguvu aizsprukt aiz resna koka stumbra. Mans jaunais plāns sastāvēja no divām daļām: pirmā - novērst Voldemorta uzmanību, otrā - bēgt ko kājas nes. Pie otrās daļas man vēl vajadzēja piestrādāt.  
  
"Cik interesants taktisks gājiens, man dārgā. Es ceru, ka tu pati saproti cik tas ir bezjēdzīgi. Ja man kādā brīdī apniks šī izklaide, mani padotie tevi sagrābs sekundes laikā." Viņa šņācošā balss skanēja ļoti noteikti, taču viņa rīcība bija mazāk pārliecinoša. Viņš lēnām soļoja apkārt pa klajumu, skatoties uz akmeņu kaudzēm, uz visām pusēm. Un tad es aptvēru: _Viņš taču nezināja, kur es esmu!_ Es, Hermione Grendžera, biju pamanījusies kaut niekā bet pārspēt Lordu Voldemortu.  
  
Man bija nepieciešams tikai mazliet laika, ne jau velti es biju labākā savā klasē. Tieši tobrīd man arī iešāvās prātā šī sniega piku analoģija. Ar ko gan es tagad varētu mest pretī? Voldemorts turpināja virzīties pa klajumu, uzmanīgi aplūkojot manas iespējamās patvēruma vietas. Es stāvēju un nekustējos, pirmo reizi izjuzdama prieku ka esmu padevusies mazāka un slaidāka augumā kā citas mana vecuma meitenes. Ko viņš tur tagad darīja? Vai tā bija mēle, kas šaudījās ārā un iekšā? Vai man tikai rādījās, vai arī tā no tiesas bija galā šķelta?  
  
Čūska, patiesi... Es atcerējos, kā mēs par tiem briesmīgajiem rāpuļiem mācījāmies skolā. Vientiešu skolā, pirms vēl es sāku mācīties Cūkkārpā. Man galvā kā šobrīd ieskanējās skolotājas balss: "Čūskas ir rāpuļi, kas nozīmē ka tās ir aukstasiņu dzīvnieki. Vai kāds man var paskaidrot, ko nozīmē - aukstasiņu dzīvnieki?" Jau nākamajā brīdī es izdzirdu pati savu, kā vienmēr centības pārpilno atbildi: "Aukstasiņu dzīvnieki nespēj izdzīvot pie zemām temperatūrām. Tiem ir nepieciešams ārējs siltuma avots lai izdzīvotu..." Mana pagātnes ' _es_ ' turpināja gari un plaši izklāstīt atbildi uz skolotājas jautājumu, bet es tajā vairs neklausījos. Siltuma avots... Bet kur? Saule vēl nebija uzlēkusi... Tuvumā nebija arī uguns... Te bija tikai Tumsas Pavēlnieks, ietinies... līdz ausīm... apmetnī...  
  
Tagad vai nekad!  
  
" _Devestmento_!" es iekliedzos, izlecot no manas paslēptuves, no kuras tikpat vairs nebūtu nekāda labuma. Voldemorta apmetnis un vēl citi apģērba gabali lidoja uz manu pusi, un es tīri instinktīvi izstiepu roku lai tos satvertu. Nākamajā mirklī, sāpēs iekliegusies, es tos izmetu - tajos bija ieburta tik spēcīga _Siltuma_ burvestība, ka man likās es būtu satvērusi nokaitētas ogles.  
  
Mans pārsteiguma pilnais skatiens tad pievērsās pašam Voldemortam. Laikam jau pēkšņais aukstums bija izsaucis viņā šoku, jo viņš gulēja nokritis sniegā turpat kur bija stāvējis. Harijs aprakstīja viņu kā čūskai līdzīgu, taču vai nu viņš bija stipri pietušējis patiesību vai arī Tumsas Pavēlnieks kopš viņu tikšanās bija paguvis stipri mainīties, jo es tikko spēju atšķirt viņu no ķirzakas. Viņam bija cilvēkveidīgs stāvs, taču viņa āda, kas tagad raustījās konvulsijās, bija klāta ar pelēcīgi bālām zvīņām. Bet vairāk par visu mani piesaistīja viņa galva.  
  
Tā pat attāli nelīdzinājās cilvēka galvai. Galvaskauss bija izstiepts, ar izvirzītu sejas daļu, taču nebūt nekā pērtiķveidīgajiem. Viņa seja bija gludāka, plakanāka, platāka un klāta ar tādām pašām zvīņām. Muti nevarēja redzēt, bet šķeltām plaisām līdzīgās nāsis bija ieplētušās cik plati vien iespējams. Viņa acis liesmoja ar sarkanām liesmām, it kā pūloties sasildīt pārējo ķermeni, bet nespējot. Man šķiet, viņš pūlējās pasaukt savus padotos vai arī uzburt burvestību, kas ļautu tiem tuvoties, taču visi muskuļi viņa rāpuļa ķermenī bija krampju savilkti. Viss, ko viņš varēja darīt, bija skatīties uz mani, sastindzinot manu gribu un paralizējot manu ķermeni. Un viss, ko es vairs varēju darīt, bija skatīties pretī.  
  
Un tad piepeši man atausa atskārsme, ka es vēroju mūsu laika visbīstamākā noziedznieka pirmsnāves agoniju. Un kas to bija izsaucis? Vienkārša izģērbšanas burvestība.  
  
Konvulsijas pamazām norimās, tagad tur vairs bija tikai saraustīta trīcēšana, taču es joprojām nespēju novērst skatienu. Drīz arī trīcēšana norimās. Un tad te bija tikai klusums. Vai... Vai viņš bija miris? Viņš vairs nekustējās. Viņa skatiens vairs neturēja mani kā sastingušu uz vietas un man kaut kas iešāvās prātā. " _Accio_ zizlis." Tas tūlīt pat arī bija pie manis, taisnā ceļā no viņa apmetņa kabatām, sakarsis un patīkami rokas sildošs. Es uzbūru _Veselības Kontroles_ burvestību: pulsa nav. Sirdsdarbības nav. Smadzeņu aktivitāte - nulle. Maģiskā aktivitāte - arī nulle. Vai no tiesas miris?  
  
Zeme zem kājām piepeši salēcās un es, zaudējusi līdzsvaru, novēlos sniegā. Zemestrīce pārgāja tikpat strauji, kā sākusies, taču tā bija zīme, ka noticis kaut kas patiešām **Svarīgs**.  
  
Tagad par to visu domājot, es brīnos, kā to uztvēra pārējā maģiskā pasaule. Saka, ka tonakt, kad nomira Poteri - tonakt kad Harijs ieguva savu rētu - arī bija trīcējusi pati zeme. Vai viņi sapratīs? Es esmu gandrīz pārliecināta, ka Dumidors to saprata. Un pilnīgi droši ka to pareizi bija sapratuši Nāvēži, jo pēc īsa " _Finite Incantatum_ " ar Voldemorta zizli es neviena netraucēta aizgāju projām. Mana _Locatorus_ burvestība norādīja, ka es atrodos mežā uz ziemeļiem no Cūkkārpas.  
  
Man jau jābūt tuvu. Ja vien es tikšu cauri šim nolādētajam sniegam... Interesanti, vai mani joprojām meklē? Vai arī mani ir atzinuši par mirušu? Galu galā, kopš brīža kad es viņu nogalināju, ir pagājušas jau vairāk nekā divdesmit četras stundas.  
  
Es viņu nogalināju. Es nogalināju Lordu Voldemortu.  
  
Bet tam nevajadzēja tā būt!!! **Tam bija jābūt Harija liktenim, nevis manējam!!!**  
  
Tikai... Nav tādas lietas kā liktenis. Dzīve ir kā azartspēle, viss atkarīgs tikai no tā, vai tu atradīsies īstajā vietā īstajā laikā. Vai arī neīstajā vietā... vai nepareizajā laikā...  
  
_Tik auksti..._ Man liekas, es redzu priekšā Cūkkārpas torņus. Vai arī tur mans prāts spēlē ar mani jokus? Es taču neesmu ēdusi vai gulējusi jau vairāk kā divas dienas...  
  
Un tā ir vēl viena netaisnība! Uzvarētājam pēc kaujas ir jāguļ bezsamaņā, vai tad ne tā? Tikai kas mums tā bija par kauju... Un pēc tam, kad viņš atmostas siltā un tīrā gultā, ap viņu atrodas visi viņa draugi un tie visu viņam izstāsta un tad viņi laimīgi dzīvo līdz mūža beigām. Vai dažkārt varonis pēc kaujas lepni atgriežas mājās un viņa meitene izskrien no viņa pils lai viņu sagaidītu un cieši apkamptu, un visi viņa draugi uzgavilē viņam, kamēr viņš balta zirga mugurā atgriežas mājās, mājot ar roku sveicienus...  
  
Pils šķietami ir palikusi lielāka. Vai tā maz ir īsta? Ei! Kas vispār ir īsts? Es pat nezinu, vai es pati vēl esmu īsta. Mana _Siltuma_ burvestība jau sen ir beigusies, un arī magadrenalīna uzplūdi ir pāri, un noguruma dēļ es vairs nespēju burt - ne bez zižļa, ne ar to.  
  
Man jāturpina iet. Man jānokļūst galā un jāpasaka Harijam, ka viss ir beidzies. Ka viņam vairs nav jāuztraucas par Voldemortu.  
  
_Vienu kāju pēc otras..._ Es pieķeru sevi, ka esmu apstājusies, jo nezinu, kuru kāju tagad jāpaceļ... Es piespiežu sevi atkal soļot, un pils nāk arvien tuvāk, man garām slīd lietas, bet kaut kā nereāli, it kā man ar to nebūtu nekāda sakara, it kā tās to darītu pašas. Tik tuvu... tik ļoti tuvu... un tik ļoti auksti...  
  
Tur kaut kas pacēlās no viena no pils torņiem... Mazs melns traips gaisā... Kas tas varētu būt? Man ir vienalga. Man jātiek atpakaļ un jāpasaka Harijam, ka viss ir galā...  
  
Tas traips palielinās straujāk nekā pils. Tas... Tas ir cilvēks uz... slotaskāta? Jā, slotaskāta. Nu, kamēr vien tas cilvēks uz slotaskāta mani neaizkavēs, man ir vienalga. _Manas acis ir tik smagas..._  
  
Es kaut ko dzirdu... Mans vārds? Jā. Tas cilvēks uz slotaskāta sauc manu vārdu. Kāpēc gan viņš mani traucē? Es paceļu galvu īstajā brīdī lai redzētu kā viņš nolaižas teju vai man blakus un metas skriet pie manis, joprojām izkliedzot manu vārdu. Un tur virs pils, tur tagad ir daudz melnu plankumu, kas droši vien arī ir cilvēki uz slotaskātiem... Citi lido augstāk, citi zemāk, bet visi lido uz manu pusi...  
  
Un... Ak dievs, tas ir Harijs. Es joprojām virzos uz priekšu, taču nu jau viņš ir man blakus un uztriecas man virsū, apkampjot mani ar rokām, piespiežot sev klāt. "Tu esi dzīva," viņš kliedz, atkal un atkal.  
  
Man viņam ir jāpasaka. "Voldemorts ir miris." Viņš neatbild. Mans deguns ir iespiedies viņa apmetnī, droši vien viņš mani neizdzirdēja. Es paceļu galvu augstāk. "Viņa vairs nav, Harij. Tev vairāk nav par viņu jāuztraucas."  
  
Viņš joprojām neatbild, tikai ciešāk satver mani, sasildot manu sasalušo ādu un tikai čukst: "Tu esi dzīva, tu esi dzīva." Tomēr es zinu, ka viņš mani dzird. Viņš zina. Un es esmu drošībā, viņa rokās.  
  
Beidzot tieši tā, kā vajadzētu būt.


End file.
